Perdus cherchent perdus
by Rui Li
Summary: AntXBun, basé sur la série "Sonic et Sally".


Perdus cherchent perdus  
  
Nota: Je vous le dis tout de suite: je ne connais presque rien à propos des personnages dans le comic "Sonic et Sally" C'est pourquoi ce texte peut sembler bizarre. Je l'ai écrit simplement parce que je supporte le couple de Bunnie et Antoine. Voilà. Bonne lecture !!  
  
***  
  
-Bouge-toi donc un peu le postérieur, merde, sinon on pourra jamais retrouver Sonic et Sally ! s'exclame une jolie lapine avec le bas du corps complêtement robotisé  
  
Plus loin, un renard aux allures fraîches arrive auprès de la jeune lapine en marmonant des mots que lui seul peut comprendre.  
  
-Tu devrais ralentir le rythme, Bunnie, c'est pas moi qui a pratiquement le corps tout en métal… dit-il  
  
-Quoi ?! Répète un peu ?! s'écrie Bunnie  
  
-Ça va, calme-toi, c'était simplement une blague.   
  
-Tu redis encore une fois un truc du genre et je te coupe la tête !  
  
-Comme tu me fais peur !  
  
-Je me demande même pourquoi on est pogné ensemble pour retrouver Sonic et Sally ! Je les aurais déjà trouvés si tu ne serais pas ici avec moi !  
  
-Je te ferais remarquer que c'est TOI qui m'a suivi !  
  
-M'en fiche ! Maintenant, fermons-là et cherchons Sonic et Sally.  
  
-D'accord  
  
Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent donc leur chemin sans rien ajouter. Ils étaient perdus dans cette forêt, et en même temps qu'ils devaient trouver une sortie, ils devaient aussi retrouver leurs amis, Sonic et Sally. Ces deux-là ont été portés disparus après avoir tentés d'attaquer le Q.G de Robotnick. Le problème, c'est que Bunnie et Antoine tournent en rond depuis plusieurs heures.  
  
-J'en ai marre ! s'écrie Bunnie en frappant violemment sur un tronc d'arbre, on tourne en rond depuis des heures !!  
  
-Calme-toi, ça sert abosulement à rien de frapper sur les troncs d'arbres en criant comme une déchaînée ! dit Antoine  
  
-Attends pas que ça soit toi que je frappe !  
  
-Recommence pas !  
  
-J'vais recommencer si je veux !  
  
-Tu ne sais jamais quand t'arrêter !  
  
-Ta gueule.  
  
Puis, Bunnie part seule de son côté. Antoine veut la suivre, mais préfère la laisser seule. Au moins, comme ça, il ne risque pas de reçevoir des coups. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entend des bruits derrière lui. Il se retourne vivement.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que ?! s'exclame-t-il en voyant Bunnie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
-J'me suis dit que laisser un poltron comme toi seul était trop risqué. Je ne veux pas être responsable de ta mort.  
  
-Mon œil. Je parie que tu avais peur.  
  
-Pas du tout !  
  
-Bon. Que dirais-tu que l'on trouve quelque chose à manger ? Je suppose qu'il va bientôt faire nuit et j'ai l'estomac vide.  
  
-C'est ça, gros malin, où est-ce que tu les caches, tes conserves ?  
  
-Je n'ai pas mentionné qu'on allait manger des conserves, j'ai suggéré qu'on trouve quelque chose à manger.  
  
-Parfais. J'vais trouver des champignons vénéneux, je vais les faire bouillir et te les donner subtilement. Comme ça, j'vais être débarassée de toi !  
  
-Ton plan vient de tomber à l'eau. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes tant que ça ?  
  
Bunnie ne répond rien et l'observe sous toutes les coutures.  
  
-On s'en fiche. Trouvons quelque chose à manger ! s'empresse-t-elle à dire  
  
Après plusieurs minutes, ils réussissent à trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Des racines ainsi que des champignons jugés comme " non-vénéneux ". Le repas se passe dans le silence. Puis, plus tard dans la soirée, une averse commence à tomber subitement.  
  
-Merde, grouilles-toi à trouver un abris, sinon j'vais rouiller ! s'exclame Bunnie  
  
-J'm'en fiche ! Si t'es si bonne, tu vas réussir à en trouver une toi-même !  
  
-S'il-te-plaît !  
  
Antoine hésite une minute, puis part à la recherche d'un abris. " Qu'est-ce que je dois pas faire pour venir en aide à quelqu'un ? Si seulement Sally était là… " Il regarde partout mais ne trouve rien. La pluie commence à redoubler d'ardeur et il finit par être tout mouillé en moins de deux minutes. Pour le comble de son malheur, il glisse sur de la boue et tombe le derrière dedans. Il commence à désespérer. " Elle ira au diable " Le pauvre se relève donc le derrière plein de boue et retourne voir Bunnie.  
  
-J'ai rien trouvé, dit-il simplement  
  
-Comment ça t'as rien trouvé ?! Ça craint ton truc !!  
  
-Si t'es pas contente, cherche seule ! T'auras qu'à te huiler quand on retrouvera Sally et ce crétin de Sonic !  
  
-C'est ça ! Dis donc que je ne représente rien pour toi ! Que tu n'as d'yeux que pour Sally ! C'est normal que tu l'aimes, tous les mecs l'aiment, et ça me surprendrait qu'un crétin comme toi fasse exception ! Dans le fond, ils l'aiment simplement parce qu'elle est riche et parce qu'elle est la prochaine reine de Mobius…  
  
-Voyons ! Sally est très gentille !  
  
-Parle pour toi ! Tu la suis comme un véritable chien de poche et tu es toujours prêt à te plier à un des caprices de madame !  
  
-Ouais, mais elle au moins, elle est pas à moitié robotisée et elle est gentille ! Elle est pas toujours en train de me crier dessus comme tu le fais !!  
  
-Arrrgh j'vais te tuer !!!  
  
Sur ce, Bunnie se lance sur Antoine et tente de le frapper. Cependant, le jeune homme se recule et la lapine tombe complêtement dessus. Le problème est qu'il y a une pente abrupte juste derrière eux. À cause du sol boueux, Antoine perd vite l'équilibre, dévale la pente, étalé sur le sol boueux avec Bunnie qui est allongée sur lui et qui crie au meurtre.  
  
-Ferme-la et arrête de bouger, dit-il péniblement, j'étouffe !  
  
-Trouve un moyen pour qu'on se sorte de ce merdier ! s'exclame Bunnie  
  
-Pousses-toi.  
  
Elle obéit. Puis, le jeune homme se relève péniblement.  
  
-Merde, j'suis couverte de cette bouse, marmonne Bunnie  
  
-Par chance pour toi, cette " bouse " cache ton embarras flagrant dans ton visage.  
  
-Tu t'imagines des trucs.  
  
-En tout cas, il faudrait qu'on se magne de ce trou. J'veux pas rester ici deux minutes de plus.   
  
-Bonne chance. Comment tu vas faire pour sortir d'ici ? Tu vas creuser un trou ?  
  
-Non. Je vais escalader.  
  
-Laisse-moi rire !  
  
Sans rien rajouter, Antoine commence à escalader la pente abrupte. Grâce à ses griffes, il réussit tant bien que mal à monter. Puis, il arrive au sommet du trou.  
  
-Aller ! C'est à ton tour ! s'exclame-t-il  
  
Bunnie grogne mais commence quand même à monter. Alors qu'elle arrive en haut, elle glisse et manque de tomber. Antoine l'agrippe le plus vite qu'il peut.  
  
-Ça ne te tenterait pas de te donner une chance !? dit-il, je commence à glisser !  
  
-Tiens-moi et je vais être capable de monter ! gémit Bunnie  
  
Finalement, ils réussissent à remonter la pente.   
  
-J'en ai marre de tout ça ! J'veux prendre un bain ! J'veux dormir !! pleurniche Bunnie  
  
-T'es pas la seule.  
  
-J'veux pas dormir ici non plus ! J'veux retourner dans mon lit ! Il est beaucoup plus confortable que ce maudit sol boueux !  
  
-Arrête de te plaindre. Je te ferais remarquer que je suis dans la même mauvaise position que toi.  
  
Puis, ils ne disent rien pendant des heures. Finalement, la pluie cesse. Fatiguée, Bunnie accote sa tête contre l'épaule d'Antoine et ferme les yeux. Ce dernier se met à renifler. " Voilà, ce qui devait arriver arriva… j'vais avoir une grippe… " Ensuite, il fixe son amie. Elle semble bien dans la position où elle est.  
  
-Antoine ? commence-t-elle  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bunnie ?  
  
-Je… je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir crié après tout à l'heure… je sais que ce n'était pas gentil de ma part… j'étais tellement stressée, je ne pouvais pas me retenir…  
  
-C'est pas grave. Je te pardonne.  
  
-Et puis… je dois t'avouer que je suis extrèmement jalouse de Sally… c'est vrai, quoi, à cause que tous les mecs sont à ses pieds, je sais que mes chances pour en avoir un sont minimes… surtout que celui à qui je tiens le plus est envoûté par son charme…  
  
Antoine ne répond rien, regarde droit devant lui et soupire.  
  
-Ce… c'est de toi que je parle, Antoine, est-ce que tu es trop aveugle pour t'en rendre compte ? dit Bunnie d'une petite voix, les sanglots dans la voix  
  
-Je suppose que comme tu le dis, je ne dois rien attendre de Sally, à cause qu'elle est avec ce crétin de Sonic. Je suppose aussi que tu as raison sur ce point. Et pourquoi moi et pas Sonic ? Je me suis rendu compte que tu semblais beaucoup aimer Sonic. La preuve, tu l'appelles souvent " sweethog ".  
  
-C'est une marque d'affection ! Et pourquoi toi et pas lui ? Simplement parce que toi, quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je suis tout de suite tombée sous ton charme ! C'est vrai, je t'ai trouvé craquant et adorable ! Mais je savais que je ne devais rien attendre de toi, car comme tous les autres, tu es aux pieds de Sally ! Et puis, pourquoi quelqu'un de noble comme toi aurait voulu d'une pauvre qui a la moitié du corps robotisé ?! Et en plus, je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir ce qu'un homme veut qu'une femme lui offre ! Et tu sais très bien de ce que je parle !  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, elle a commencé à pleurer. Antoine l'observe sans rien dire.   
  
-Je comprend ce que tu peux ressentir. Je sais aussi que c'est dûr pour toi. Je veux dire, je ne te déteste pas et je sais aussi que mes chances avec Sally sont complêtement nulles. Je vais t'avouer que tu brimes mon orgueil masculin. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je crois ressentir la même chose que tu ressens pour moi.  
  
Bunnie renifle un grand coup avant de dire :  
  
-C'est vrai ?  
  
En guise de réponse, le jeune homme hoche la tête. Bunnie s'essuie les yeux et le serre fort dans ses bras. " Comment est-ce que ça peut être vrai ? " Puis, ils s'endorment, toujours en train de s'étreindre. Le lendemain, ils se réveillent tous les deux en même temps.  
  
-Bon, je crois qu'on doit continuer à chercher Sonic et Sally… dit Antoine  
  
-En espérant qu'on ne soit pas aussi mal chanceux qu'hier… marmonne Bunnie  
  
-N'aies pas peur ! J'suis avec toi ! Le Grand Antoine est ici !  
  
Sur ce, le jeune homme saisit la main de la jeune fille et l'entraîne dans la forêt pour retrouver Sonic et Sally.   
  
***  
  
Voilà, c'est finished ! Stupide ? Je ne trouve pas ! Moi, j'ai bien aimé =P Bon, bon, anywayz, je me suis simplement essayée avec ces deux personnages. Je sais qu'ils sont complêtement différents de dans l'anime. Excusez-moi. Sentez-vous libre de dire votre opinion, je suis ouverte à toute sorte de commentaires… 


End file.
